


Mixed

by tokkiki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiki/pseuds/tokkiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Minseok are baristas who always flirt with each other.<br/>Chanyeol plays music at their coffee shop.<br/>Baekhyun is Chanyeol's fanboy.<br/>Yixing has a crush on his therapist, Joonmyeon.<br/>Sehun has a crush on his Chinese tutor, Luhan.<br/>Kyungsoo is an author.<br/>Yifan is Kyungsoo's editor.<br/>He is dating Zitao on and off (but it's not working).<br/>Jongin is a hermit who takes up Kyungsoo's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joonmyeon Steals Minseok's Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drive forever. It's not edited or anything, just a mix of different scenes from a coffee shop au I write about. The scenes are separate and out of order, so it will probably be confusing. Feel free to comment.  
> There will be more chapters soon.

     In Hongdae, new coffee shops pop up all the time. What made Mixed so special was its simplicity, Yifan decided, staring into his half-empty cup of Americano. The menu was concise, and the renounced barista, Minseok, made every cup with sincere care. Such genuine service was rarely seen by customers in Seoul.  
   

     The liquid in Yifan’s cup sloshing around brought him back to reality. As the table shook again, Yifan sighed. Zitao was being annoying. Again. While kicking the hard wood table, Zitao whined loudly to Yifan about how chalky the green tea latte he ordered was. All of the noise was seriously bothering Yifan, who pondered the consequences of reaching across the table and strangling Zitao. He decided it would be worth it.

     “Duizhang,” Zitao whined, “Are you even listening to me?”

     “Uh huh. Green tea latte, extra chalk.”

     Zitao huffed. “Honestly, I don’t know how Minseok-ge can put up with that new barista ruining everything. He’s such a troll with his weird eyebrows and stupid smirk!”

     “Yeah. He mixed up our drinks with the other couple, too,” Yifan rolled his eyes, taking a big sip of his drink.

     “Other couple?” Zitao smirked. “Are you implying that we’re a couple?”

     Yifan spit out his coffee.

     Zitao laughed uncontrollably until Yifan stared at him coldly. Coffee seeped into Yifan’s black jeans, burning his skin where the pants are distressed.

     “Duizheng, are you okay?” Zitao asked when Kris winced.

     “Yeah.”

~

     Kyungsoo is a writer. His works are straightforward with little poetic interpretation, which is what his editor, Yi Fan, loves about them. (Yi Fan gets a lot of requests to publish super intense metaphorical novels, which drives him crazy. He curses writers for romanticizing every little thing.)

     Kyungsoo was also extremely late for his appointment with his editor for no good reason. Normally, Kyungsoo prides himself on being the only one among his friends who is ever punctual. Today could leave a black mark on his pristine record.

     Nervously, Kyungsoo punched the elevator button. He is a big believer in taking the stairs, but Yi Fan’s office is in a building with a staircase too steep for Kyungsoo’s short legs. Besides, scaling the stairs would require more stretch than the neatly creased slacks that he was wearing would provide.

     The elevator slid open with a torturously slow ding. Kyungsoo was not at all surprised to see Yixing in it. Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo’s roommate and Yixing’s shrink, told Kyungsoo this morning how excited he was to be seeing his favorite patient today. Also, Yixing has a rep for being lazy, which is supported by the fact he’s using an elevator. That’s Kyungsoo for you- judging people on being too lazy to take the stairs.

     After saying a quick greeting to a flushed Yixing, who lazily mumbles a soft hey, Kyungsoo sped into the elevator and pressed the level 12 button repeatedly until the door slid shut.

     Once Kyungsoo reached Yifan’s office, he pressed the passcode in quickly, hearing the familiar hum of the lock system before the door clicked open. He pushed open the door instantly and heard a soft oomph come from the other side.  
 

     “Oh my god I am so sorry,” Kyungsoo lamented apologetically, tripping over his own feet as he tried to get out of the way.

     He quickly shut the door and tried to help the figure sprawled across the floor by reaching out for his hand, his fingers encircling a tanned wrist. The man instantly recoiled from the touch, inching away purposefully from Kyungsoo as he slowly rose.

     Kyungsoo had to swallow, because the sight of the lean man in front of him was incredible. Muscles rippled through a flawless expanse of caramel colored skin as the man moved with ease and grace, strikingly different from Kyungsoo’s clumsy stumbles.

     “Uh, I’m sorry. You know, with the, um, door thing-“ Kyungsoo babbled, turning his head as the man zipped past him and practically sashayed out the door. Kyungsoo’s words died out, and a dark red flush suffused his squishy face. Was knocking someone down with a door really that bad of a thing, or was this man just incredibly rude?

     Kyungsoo shook his head, wonderingly. And, of course, his clumsiness did not fail him again when he slammed into something very tall and solid.

     “Yi Fan! I am so sorry!” Kyungsoo had to tilt his head back to see the face of his editor. Yi Fan just looked at him with a knowing smirk and ruffled his hair.

     “It’s fine, Soo. Not like we aren’t all used to it by now,” he chuckled. “Did you _run_ into Jongin before he left?”

     Kyungsoo’s mouth popped open. “How did you-“

     Yi Fan let out a throaty guffaw. “Please, Kyungsoo, you could make even the most graceful people tumble down provided the opportunity. Plus, I heard the smack. I’m pretty sure Joonmyeon could have heard that racket even from his office on the 6th floor.”

     Kyungsoo groaned. “You know this guy? Great. Now if he ever comes around again, I’ll have to mend about the worst first impression in existence.” Kyungsoo bit his heart-shaped lip. “Do you think he’s upset?”

     Yi Fan sighed. “Knowing Jongin, he probably just needs to get away from everything for a while. I was trying to convince him to start seeing Joonmyeon, but he’s not really so good with people.”

     “Oh. Oh,” Kyungsoo spoke in realization, “Jongin is crazy.”

     “Um, no, he just can’t really talk to people. Ever.” Yi Fan looks at him lamely. “Anyway, you’re probably wondering why you’re here. Basically, I was snooping around and I hear that there’s a big opportunity for underground writers. I really want you to start working on something bigger than short stories so I can see what I can do it terms of editing and publishing it. It could, you know, get your name out there and all.”

     Kyungsoo flipped out. He was quite the picture, with eye whites practically swallowing his pupils as his owl eyes widened. He even started jumping down a little, just like an overexcited puppy.

     “Really?” Kyungsoo shouted, and before letting Yi Fan respond, he hugged the tall editor again and practically skipped out of the room. “I’ll get started right away! See you later tonight at Mixed!”

~

     Yixing practically flew out of the elevator when he bumped into Kyungsoo. As soon as his sneaker clad foot found ground, he broke out into a jog, memories of his appointment with Joonmyeon flashing through his head.

_Joonmyeon’s soothing voice came over through the buzzer of his office door. “Come in, Yixing.”_

_Every time Yixing heard him say that, he liked to imagine Joonmyeon meant more than just coming inside Joonmyeon’s office, because what Yixing really wanted to hear was Joonmyeon asking him to come into his heart._

_Yixing chewed on his lip thoughtfully as Dr. Kim’s heavy door swung open. His smile danced faintly across his face at the sight of Joonmyeon, looking adorable in his suit, busily shuffling papers about his desk._

_“Hey,” Yixing whispered softly._

_Joonmyeon looked up, a smile breaking widely across his face. “Hey Yixing!” He chirped happily. “How’s it going? Are you ready for Heavy Noise playing tonight?”_

_Yixing sunk down into his favorite chair that smells of soap, trying to not think of how many other patients of Joonmyeon do this all the time._

_He sighed, easily lying, “I’m fine. And yeah, I’ll be there.”_

_Joonmyeon tutted. “That’s no attitude of someone who is fine! Don’t worry, Yixing, you can always talk to me.”_

_Joonmyeon stood up, awkwardly cradling a massive ton of papers as he walked his way around his desk to sit across from Yixing. On his way, he stumbled and dropped all the papers at Yixing’s feet._

_Immediately, Yixing jumped to help Joonmyeon pick up all the papers. Every time their fingers brushed as they grabbed at the papers, tingles were sent down Yixing’s spine. Once there were no papers left, Yixing looked up to hand them to Joonmyeon, only to realize their faces were only an inch apart. Yixing could see each of Joonmyeon’s eyelashes._

_“Yixing,” Joonmyeon mumbled, his breath tickling Yixing’s nose. Yixing swiftly closed the short gap between their lips, hands reaching up to cradle Joonmyeon’s face, softly pressing a kiss to the corner of Joonmyeon’s lips._

_Joonmyeon’s lips parted in shock, and Yixing freezed, pushing him back by forcing all of the collected papers into Joonmyeon’s arms._

_“Sorry,” Yixing breathed before running out of the office._

_“Yixing! Wait!” Joonmyeon called after him. Yixing didn’t stop_.

     Yixing ran, his lips unable to forget the softness of Joonmyeon’s beautiful lips. And then he smacked straight into someone.

     Baekhyun blinked, unfazed. “Oh. Hey Yixing.”

~

     After Baekhyun crossed paths with Yixing, he joined him in walking to Mixed.

     “Chanyeol’s playing with his band in half an hour. You’re totally coming, right?”  

     Yixing furiously protested. “No, I definitely need to go home. Now.”

     Not like Baekhyun would ever take no for an answer. As soon as Yixing began protesting, Baekhyun immediately latched onto his forearm, comfortably dragging him toward the coffee shop.

     “So, Yixing, how’s it going?”

     “Great, thanks.” Yixing grimaced.

     Baekhyun faltered, wondering if he should actually be worrying about Yixing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ annoyingly interrupt your life, he thought, “-to barge into anything. God, I don’t get how Joonmyeon is so good at stuff like this.”

     Baekhyun definitely did not imagine the stiffness of Yixing’s arm under his hand. Baekhyun was relieved when they reached Mixed, letting out the tension with a soft sigh.

     “Hey Sehun,” Yixing said casually. Baekhyun’s head whipped around.

     “Sehun? You little- You troll! You told me you weren’t coming,” Baekhyun whined.

     Sehun giggled. “Baekhyunnie, that face will ruin your eyeliner that you put on for Chanyeol.”

     Baekhyun groaned. At least Yixing is mature for his age. Sometimes Baekhyun wonders why Sehun isn’t the one going to see a shrink.

     “Baekhyun! Yixing!” Chanyeol’s deep voice vibrated the whole room and he rushed over to his two friends, his long, lanky limbs tangling on the way.

     “Hey Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly, the tips of his ears going red. Sehun chuckled at the sight, and it took all of Baekhyun’s will not to slap the maknae across his head.

    “So, are you excited for the show?” Chanyeol’s staring at Baekhyun, but his question is directed toward everyone.

    “Yeah, we always are. Um, Sehun and I have to go do something. Like, we’ll be back, but we’re going.” Yixing said quickly. When Sehun looked like he was about to protest, Yixing gripped his arm. Tightly.

     “Now,” Sehun cleared his throat. “We’re leaving now.”

    Baekhyun messed with his hair, making sure that every strand was carefully gelled into place. He desperately wished he had checked his eyeliner in the mirror before talking to Chanyeol, but no such luck- the object of Baekhyun’s attraction was standing right in front of him with an overeager grin.

     “I’m really glad you always come to see the band, Baekhyun-ah.” Chanyeol’s voice rumbled.

    “Yeah,” Baekhyun whispered, clearing his throat. “Well, good luck Yeollie! I’ll be cheering for you like always!” Baekhyun rushed off, busying himself with ordering a drink before the show.

     “Yeah,” Chanyeol says softly, gazing lovingly at Baekhyun chatting with Minseok, the barista. “Like always.”

~

     Sehun was pumped to see Yixing. Honestly, among their friends, Yixing is the one he relates to the most. First of all, both of them love dancing. Second of all, both of them have crushes on older men. And third of all, both of their lives suck because of the second of all.

     “Yixing, how was seeing Joonmyeon today,” Sehun waggled his eyebrows. Yixing coughed and turned away.

     Sehun understood. “I get the feeling,” he confessed, starting to talk about Luhan. “I can’t tell if Lu-ge knows or not and it’s driving me crazy because I want him to know but I’m also terrified that he doesn’t feel the same way. I don’t want to talk about it with him because I’m afraid of what he will say.”

     Yixing frowned. “That's not what I'm feeling.”

     “Really? How come?”

     “I kissed him,” Yixing mumbled.

     “Yehet,” Sehun chuckled nervously at Yixing’s solemnness. “Wait, Yixing, you’re not joking? Oh my god, what happened?”

     “I ran away,” Yixing sheepishly admitted. “I couldn’t bear to hear what he was going to say next. Probably something about responsibility or something.”

     “Yeah.” Sehun said absentmindedly. But really, he thought about what it would be like if he kissed Luhan. He imagined the look the bubblegum pink-haired teacher would give him, like a deer in the headlights. He frantically tried to stop imagining when he imagined tugging on Luhan’s lower lip with his teeth, or the soft whispers of “Sehunnie” that would tumble out his mouth.

     “We should probably get back to Mixed before Heavy Noise starts playing,” Yixing stated.

     “Wait, Yixing, what are you going to do about Joonmyeon? Don’t you guys have appointments like every other day?”

     Yixing grimaced. “I’ll just keep running from him.”

     They slunk back into the coffee shop, now filled with people. They walked towards a group of familiar faces that had Baekhyun surrounded.

    “Hey everyone,” Sehun greeted informally, despite being the youngest one there. Everyone was so used to Sehun’s lack in the manner department already, so everyone had already stopped giving him shit for talking banmal all the time.

     “Hey, Yixing, do you know if Joonmyeon said he was coming?” Kyungsoo inquired. “He talked about it in passing this morning, but he hasn’t been answering his phone.”

     Yixing became awkwardly silent. Giving him a knowing look, Sehun spoke up, “Yixing had to leave his appointment early, so I doubt they got to talk much. So where’s Yi Fan?”

     Zitao rolled his eyes. “Who cares? He’s probably busy doing something about the writing thing that he and Kyungsoo are working on right now, but he’ll show up later if he wants.”

     Baekhyun hushed them. “Shut up! They’re starting!”

     Sehun sighed as his friends settle down, Yixing sitting all the way in a corner, probably regretting that he showed up.

     Jongdae, Heavy Noise’s main vocalist, spoke up, his melodic voice washing over the now silent crowd.

     “Thanks everyone, for coming out to see Heavy Noise. Our first song is called ‘Sweet Stuff.’”

     The lights dimmed, and Chanyeol’s soft drumming began. A spotlight lit up Jongdae’s golden face. His gaze was directed towards Minseok as he softly began to croon, “Your smile is sweeter than the sugar I put in my coffee cup/ When it comes to love, you’re what’s up.”

     The cheesy (or should I say sweet) lyrics did nothing to justify Jongdae’s amazing voice and Chanyeol’s musical skill. Nothing could distract anyone from their fixation on the band until… well, until Sehun and Yixing saw Luhan and Joonmyeon stumble through the door together, blushing and- what the hell? Were they holding hands?

     Sehun saw as Joonmyeon’s eyes settled on Yixing, his gaze filled with concern. Yixing frantically looked to Sehun for help. Quietly, Sehun stood and grabbed Yixing from his seat, heading towards the center of the room.

     Yixing tried to leave, making weird faces at Sehun for pulling him in front of the entire audience, but Sehun lost track of everything as he began to dance.

    Everything slipped away- Luhan and Joonmyeon together (my god, were they DATING?!?!), Yixing and Joonmyeon’s situation. Sehun was tired of being overly concerned about every little thing, and he knew this was the only way for him to escape reality.

     He felt Yixing start to dance with him. Sehun didn’t abstain himself from showily smirking as the audience applauded at their freestyle dancing.

     Once the song was over, the audience cheered what Sehun liked to think was twice as hard- for the music and for the dance.

     Sehun couldn’t help but notice Joonmyeon’s intense gaze on Yixing. He made a point to avoid looking at Luhan. Even though they were close friends, avoiding him was bliss. That way, he didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t in love.

~

     Joonmyeon’s head was spinning. As soon as the kiss happened, he tried to run after Yixing but his secretary cornered him with more paperwork. He eventually was able to leave the office, and decided that he, the actual shrink, needed someone to talk to.

     Luhan immediately came into his head.

     Joonmyeon tried not to be left alone with Luhan after Luhan confessed to him because it was insanely awkward. Hopefully, Joonmyeon thought to himself, Luhan was over him. He faintly remembers Yixing talking about Sehun’s crush on Luhan, so maybe they had progressed in that department and Joonmyeon had nothing to worry about.

    Joonmyeon shook his head. What was he thinking? Sehun was four years younger than Luhan. That was wrong and irresponsible. Just like any romantic relationship with Yixing was, Joonmyeon assured himself.

     But, Joonmyeon thought hopelessly, it had been a long time that Joonmyeon had been falling, and Yixing’s kiss had tipped the scale.

     He called Luhan, biting his lip. “Hey Luhan? Can I walk with you to Mixed?”

     A few minutes later, Joonmyeon shows up at Luhan and Minseok’s apartment. The door opens as soon as he knocks to reveal Luhan, already dressed and ready to go.

     “Want to borrow some clothes?” Luhan laughs at Suho’s professional outfit, complete with shiny dress shoes.

     “Yeah,” Joonmyeon sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “That would be great.”

     He steps in and follows Luhan’s bright pink hair to Minseok’s room because there is no way Joonmyeon is fitting into any of Luhan’s pants.

     Luhan shuffles through Minseok’s relatively neat closet, throwing some dark jeans and a loose top.

    “You’ll have to keep the shoes,” Luhan laughs, “Because your little feet can’t fit in any of our shoes.”

    “Thanks for the clothes, anyway,” Joonmyeon grins, “Or should I say, thanks to Minseok?”

    “He won’t mind,” Luhan assures him, blushing as Joonmyeon unbuckles his belt.

   “Where is Minseok anyway?” Joonmyeon keeps talking, hoping that he’s imagining the tense atmosphere as he slides off his slacks. Luhan is definitely not blushing, is he?

     “Um, well the gig started at 8 so…”  
  
     “Started at 8?” Joonmyeon yelps as he falls to the floor, his legs getting twisted up with the denim. “I made you late! You shouldn’t have waited on me!”

     “We will be fashionably late,” Luhan dismisses, rushing over to help Joonmyeon up. His hands linger too long on Joonmyeon’s chest, and Joonmyeon awkwardly leans away.

     The shirt that Luhan picked out has a loose neckline that exposes a lot of Joonmyeon’s chest. He lifts an eyebrow in Luhan’s direction when it falls past his collarbone, but Luhan looks away innocently.

     It might be Joonmyeon’s imagination, but he thinks Luhan’s interest is still there.  
Joonmyeon tries to ignore it, and they laugh their way through the walk to Mixed.

     Luhan and Joonmyeon both reach for the door at the same time, laughing when they stumble through the doorway together because they both tried to walk in first. Luhan grabs Joonmyeon’s hand to steady them out, blushing when Joonmyeon’s hip bumps into him.

     Joonmyeon quickly scans the crowd for his friends, immediately locking eyes with Yixing. Yixing stares at something past Joonmyeon, and he realized Yixing is looking at Luhan and his own interlocking hands.

     He quickly drops Luhan’s hand, jogging towards Yixing, apologies forming on the tip of his tongue. For some reason, he want Yixing to understand that it meant nothing, that it was a mistake, and he would give anything to be holding hands with Yixing instead.

     But then Sehun (that absolute troll) pulls Yixing away to the space in front of the band. And after a pause, Yixing began to dance.

     Joonmyeon, of course, knew every detail about Yixing’s dancing career but he had never seen him dance until now.

     It was the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. He was sure Sehun was good and according to Yixing, Sehun was a lot more experienced dancer. But there was something genuine and pure in the way that Yixing moved. He moved as fluidly as water, tensing and relaxing to the rhythm of Chanyeol’s drumming and Jongdae’s melodic voice.

     It’s over too soon. Joonmyeon is desperate for more of Yixing, and he doesn’t even realize he’s walking to him until he is standing right in front of Yixing. Also in front of the entire audience.

     “Yixing, we need to talk.”

     “Joonmyeon, not now-“ Yixing started.

     “No!” Joonmyeon yelled. The entire room went silent, but Joonmyeon continued, ”I mean-I’m always the one who listens to you, Yixing! For once, let me say something! Please?”

     Joonmyeon grabbed Yixing’s hand and stormed out, the entire audience turning to watch them.

     Minseok leaned into Luhan, who just sat down next to him. “Is that my shirt?”

~

     It was three in the morning and Jongin was by himself by Han River. Harsh city lights broke through the dark night, and it’s the most beautiful thing Jongin has seen in a long time. It isn’t often that Jongin leaves the comfort of his own apartment.

     Jongin is what Kris always calls a hermit. He hates leaving his house, preferring to optimize the use of home services to bring him any necessities. Instead of opening the door, he asks items to be left outside the door to minimize contact with humans. Then, he can return to his only joy in life- drawing.

     So many parts of Jongin are broken, but he can still use his hands.

~

     Luhan could not wait until Mixed tonight. He sped through teaching, laughing at the nervousness on his student’s faces as he spoke Mandarin rapidly. Sehun was the only one who seemed to get any of the foreign language.

     At the end of class, Sehun stayed later to talk to Luhan. “Is someone excited for Heavy Noise tonight?” Sehun shyly smiled. Luhan ruffles his hair fondly.

     “Yep!” He shouted happily. “I can’t wait to see everyone again! I can’t even remember the last time I saw Joonmyeon.”

     Sehun turned away, hiding his face.

     “Lu-ge,” Sehun began apprehensively, reaching down to rest his hand on Luhan’s shoulder. “Do you like Joonmyeon hyung?”

     Luhan panicked. “Yes. I mean no- well, yes, of course I like him. I like all of our friends.”

     “That’s not what I mean,” Sehun sighed, brushing his thumb over Luhan’s skin. “I know you used to have a thing for him, but do you still like him? After all these years?”

     Luhan sighed, running a hand through his colorful hair. “Sehun-ah. Please don’t talk about this. I really am trying to lose my feelings for him because it’s unfair to burden him like that. It’s kind of pathetic that it’s gone on for so long, but I can’t stop. He’s just so perfect.”

     Sehun frowned, puffing up his cheeks. “I know exactly what you mean.”

     “Ayyo, what’s this? Does our Sehunnie have a crush?” Luhan teased playfully, pushing light on Sehun’s chest.

     “AHAHAAHAHA NOPE, YEHET,” Sehun cackled, running out of the classroom.

     “That troll,” Luhan smiled, missing his dongsaeng the second he leaves.

~

     Kyungsoo tried to forget about how lonely he is when he sees Joonmyeon storm out the room with Yixing. All of his friends are in love, and he’s all by himself. Well, platonic feelings are genuinely appreciated by the squishy author, but sometimes he feels like his practicality is ruining his life. Authors are supposed to be romantic people, yet Kyungsoo has no experience.

     “Things are bound to change,” Joonmyeon promised. His roommate always knows what to say, but he didn’t realize how true that was until he met Jongin.

     It was foolish, as Kyungsoo was all too aware of. Kris had already explained to him that Jongin wasn’t interested in socializing with anyone, and even the thought of a relationship was too much for his mind to handle.

     Kyungsoo used to think the same way, but he finally settled on the idea that everyone could use a little love in their life.

     The problem is, Kyungsoo doesn’t know where to find love. His friends easily gravitated towards each other for love, some (Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Minseok and Jongdae) being more successful than others (Kris and Zitao, Sehun and Luhan, Luhan and Joonmyeon, Yixing and Joonmyeon).

     And Jongin is the only person he’s starting to gravitates toward. Of all the people, Kyungsoo thought bitterly, why did it have to be the one person I have no chance to get close to.

     He whispered his goodbyes to Baekhyun, who is currently pressing Luhan for more information about Joonmyeon and Yixing’s ordeal. Then, shrugging his cozy hoodie back on, he stepped outside Mixed.

     Kyungsoo strolled across the streets of Seoul. Dim streetlights led him to a familiar path down Han River. He mindlessly kicked a rock down the sidewalk, pausing ever so often to close his eyes, letting the breeze ruffle his dark brown hair.

     “Why are you here,” a raspy voice accusingly inquired. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, focusing on a shadowy figure.

     “I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I’m- er, just walking. I’ll be on my way.”

     “You know Kris?” the voice is husky, causing Kyungsoo to blush.

     “Yeah, Kris is my editor. How did you know?”

     The figure stepped out of the shadows, and Kyungsoo really should have recognized the grace to his movements sooner.

     “Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathed.

     Jongin flinched. “How do you know my name?”

     Kyungsoo hastily explained that Kris talked about him. “But I thought you were- um, never mind.”

     “What?” Jongin furrowed his brows. “Tell me what Kris told you.”

     Kyungsoo hesitated. “Just that you don’t really like talking.”

     “Oh. That’s certainly a way to put it,” Jongin mused.

     “It’s just- if you are… shy, then why are you talking to me?” Kyungsoo mumbles.

     Jongin studied Kyungsoo. “Something about you made me want to,” he shrugged.

     And it might have been the cold winds blowing from the river, but Kyungsoo felt the tips of his ears turn pink.


	2. Sehun Stares at Luhans Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than a few scenes here and there, this is all that I've written for this fic so far... I'll probably just leave it like this unless tons of people want more lmaooo

       “Luhan.  Fess up.  How come Joonmyeon and Yixing are acting all dramatic?” Baekhyun drilled Luhan, milking him for any potential gossip.

       “I have no idea,” Luhna assures, “I swear.  He acted completely normal when he came over.”

       Baekhyun’s eyebrows disappeared under his heavily styled hair.  “Joonmyeon came over?”

       Luhan chuckled sadly.  “It wasn’t like that and you know it.”

       “So you still have feelings for him?” Baekhyun sympathized.

       “No,” Luhan said, a bit too abruptly.  Baekhyun gave a knowing look.

       “I get what unrequited love is like, Luhan.  That really sucks.”

       Luhan rolled his eyes, smirking as he sees Chanyeol walk up behind Baekhyun.  “Puh-lease Baekhyun, we all know that Chanyeol is just as much in love with you as you are with him.  It’s so painstakingly _obvious_.”

       “Really?” Baekhyun squeaked as he hears a gravelly voice behind him.  Sure enough, he turned around to face Chanyeol.

       “Baekhyun.  You- you like me too?”

       Baekhyun’s voice caught in his throat, letting out a soft sob.

       “Of course I like you, you dummy.  Why else do you think I’ve shown up to every one of your concerts?”

       “Oh,” Chanyeol flashed a grin. “I thought you just really liked music.”

       “Come _here_.” Baekhyun demanded, pulling Chanyeol down for a hug.

       Chanyeol’s hands moved up Baekhyun’s back to tug gently on Baekhyun’s hair.  It took all of Baekhyun’s willpower not to squeal.

~

       “Let me go!” Yixing yelled as Joonmyeon dragged him farther and farther away from Mixed.  Joonmyeon finally pulled him into a park, pushing Yixing down on the nearest bench.

       “Listen to me Yixing,” Joonmyeon pleaded.  “I just want to talk about what happened today.  Everyone gets caught up in the moment, and it’s totally cool.  We can just let this all pass.”

       Yixing laughed.  He actually guffawed crazily, gasping for air.  

       “Doctor Kim,” Yixing began, emphasizing the formality.  “Is that really what you’re going to tell me?  That I was caught up in the moment?  I thought you were supposed to help me with my feelings, not _pretend like they don’t fucking exist._ ”

       “Yixing!  Your language!” Joonmyeon scowled.

       “We’re having a conversation about how I’m in love my with my doctor who is four years older than me and I’m a minor.  Do you really think I give a shit about my _language_?”

       Joonmyeon looked helpless, and Yixing felt slightly guilty.

       “Look, Joonmyeon, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to burden you like this.  I’ll get through  it, I promise.  We can even do the thing where we talk about my feelings at the next session and we can get through it.”

       “No.” Joonmyeon said quietly.  “That is something that will be my decision.  And I say that you shouldn’t discuss your feelings with me anymore, because it could worsen your depression.  I’m going to refer you to another shrink.”        

       Yixing’s mouth popped open.  “Joonmyeon!” He protested.

       “No, Yixing.  I want this to be easy for you.  You should distance yourself from me.” Joonmyeon advised.

       “That’s not what I want!  I don’t want to distance myself for you!  I want to be closer to you, don’t you see that’s why I did this in the first place?” A tear slipped down Yixing’s cheek as Joonmyeon remained quiet.

       “Joonmyeon.  That kiss,” Yixing pleaded, “It didn’t mean anything to you?”

       “No,” Joonmyeon lied, the word tasting bitter on his mouth.  “Nothing at all.”  

~

 

       Everyone is concerned about Yixing, Joonmyeon grumbled bitterly as he lazed around on the couch watching some random medical drama, but no one seems to be paying _me_ any attention.

      The doorbell promptly rung. Joonmyeon moaned, feeling utterly lazy and helpless.

       After a few minutes, the pounding on the wimpy apartment door was unbearable no matter how many pillows Joonmyeon put over his head.

       “Joonmyeon? I  know you’re in there.  Can you please open up?” Joonmyeon groaned, tossing the pillows on the floor.  Only one person could have been so polite about knocking uninvited on his door, and it was one of the only people Joonmyeon would be okay with letting in at this point.

       Plus it was his roommate, so it wasn’t like he could keep Kyungsoo out anyway.

       “Come in,” Joonmyeon half-shouted, not really overeager for any company, no matter how passive they were.

       “Joonmeyon,” Kyungsoo observed his state, glancing at the mediocre drama and how messy Joonmyeon’s hair was.  There was a certain point where hair could no longer return to a state of okayness, Kyungsoo decided.  Joonmyeon’s hair was long past that point.

       “What?” Joonmyeon mumbled, turned on the couch.

       Kyungsoo hesitated.  “Do you wanna talk about it?”

       That left Joonmyeon speechless. He had retreated into a ball of unresponsiveness because he was tired of all his friends accusing him of bringing this upon himself because _he_ was the once who forced Yixing out and _he_ was the one who needed to do something about it.  He was the one who was supposed to fix broken people, so what excuse did he have to be broken himself? It was nice that Kyungsoo was so blantantly unbiased in trying to help Joonmyeon out.

       “You’d make a better shrink than me, Kyungsoo,” Joonmyeon admits.  When Kyungsoo looked like he was about to protest, Joonmyeon shut him up with words.

       “And don’t look at me like that.  You might not think it’s true because I have the experience and the degrees, but that’s all I have.  I don’t really have any skills.  I obviously screwed up with Yixing, and it was all because of _my_ feelings which _I_ should be in control of but I’m not because, well, refer to my previous statement about me not being a good shrink.”

       “You’re a great shrink, Joonmyeon,” Kyungsoo assured gently. _“Everyone_ makes mistakes.  But mistakes can be fixed.  I’m sure you will feel better if you talk about your own feelings.  If it works for your patients, then why not you?”           

       Joonmyeon sighed and sat up, still curled up in a pink Hello Kitty blanket.

       “Well.  Obviously I screwed up.  Yixing hasn’t been talking to anyone that I know of, not even Sehun.  And they’re _close_. I don’t even know how to fix this.”

       “Well,” Kyungsoo said quietly, breaking the tension.  “Why did all this happen?  Can you start from the beginning?”

       “Um,” Joonmyeon flushed, thinking back to the incredible kiss that started it all.  No, he scolded himself, bad Joonmyeon.  Don’t think about it like that.  It was irresponsible, he told himself, and unprofessional.

       “Well, Yixing stormed out of my last appointment and when I tried to talk to him about it at Mixed, I told him that he should find a different shrink because I didn’t think he should be too personal with a shrink because it could get in the way of his treatment.  Was that so wrong?  Isn’t that the right thing to do?”

       “Joonmyeon,” Kyungsoo said, his voice soothing.  “I don’t think there is any only right or only wrong decision.  I think that you two should work things out between you because your relationship is far too personal to be dismissed for a professional reason.”

       With a knowing look from Kyungsoo’s owl eyes, Joonmyeon knew that his roommate figured something more was going on.  But Kyungsoo didn’t push.

       “Thanks Kyungsoo,” Joonmyeon sighed.  “But I still don’t know what to do.”

       Kyungsoo frowned.  “Well, I don’t know exactly the whole situation, but I bet Yixing will be kind of hesitant to approach you again.  He probably wants to see you though.  I’m sure he will have something to say.”

       “You want me to find him?  Kyungsoo, no one even knows where he is.”

       “Maybe that’s because he doesn’t know he wants to be found.”

~

       “ _Hey Yixing, this is Dr.- Um, this is Joonmyeon.  Just Joonmyeon.  I wanted to let you know that I-we miss you.  And I just- Look, is it okay if we just talk?  I won’t have to say anything, I can just listen to what you want to say.  Just like, you know, the old times.  With our sessions and stuff.  I’ll be at Mixed until 4pm so if you want to come, that would be great.  Um.  I guess bye?  Well, hopefully I will see you soon._ ”

       Yixing sighed.  He didn’t realize how much he missed the sound of Joonmyeon’s voice until he heard it again.  Nothing would ever make him want to go see him again, though.  Yixing wanted to escape from everyone for a while and just think for a minute by himself, without the aid of Joonmyeon.  But-

       But the hesitations of Joonmyeon’s voice.  They were so inviting and uncertain.  It almost was like he was more open to what Yixing wanted and it gave him just a sliver of hope.

       As Yixing found himself styling his hair in the mirror and sliding on his favorite leather jacket and ripped jeans, he realized a sliver of hope was just enough.  It would always be enough for Joonmyeon.

~

       Minseok was wiping some coffee cups dry when Joonmyeon walked in Mixed, looking more uncertain then he had in years.

       “Hey Minseok.  Can I get an iced Americano?” Joonmyeon fished out a few crumpled bills from his pockets.

       This was definitely not the Joonmyeon he was used to, Minseok arched an already dramatic eyebrow.  The Joonmyeon he knew would be wearing a sharp collar and tailored trousers, and would carry a leather wallet with a surplus of crisp notes (Jongdae swore they were ironed).  Hastily, he shoved the crumpled bills in the cash register, not bothering to note that it wasn’t enough to fully pay for the pricey coffee.

       “Are you sure you want any caffeine, Joonmyeon?  You seem pretty jittery.”

       “I’m fine, Minseok.”

       Minseok begrudgingly made the coffee, so desperately wanting to bring up the topic of Yixing but forcing himself not to.  He handed Joonmyeon the drink and watched as joonmyeon dragged himself over to the corner booth and finished the drink in two gulps.

      "Thanks, Minseok.  Caffeine is just what I needed," Joonmyeon smiled painfully, obviously busy thinking.

      Minseok didn't have the heart to tell him it was decaf. 

~

       Yixing walked in, the familiar chiming of the bells signaling the opening of the door.  He looked around for Joonmyeon, his eyes passing over the crowded coffee shop once, twice, before landing on- no.  It couldn’t be.

       But it was.  The man with the alarmingly casual attire was actually Joonmyeon.  Yixing had never seen him wearing jeans, but he was- and they were tight enough to show off mile long legs that Yixing had only imagined.  And his hair- even though it was clearly just bedhead, it looked to Yixing like it was purposefully styled to be messy for some fashion magazine.  Yixing groaned.  There was no way he could do this.

       But as Yixing started to walk away, a voice halted him in his tracks.

       “Yixing?” Joonmyeon whispered.  “Is that really you?

  When Yixing turned around, the look that Joonmyeon was giving him was enough to break his heart.  He looked so lost and innocent, yet at the same time, all too grateful to see him again.

       A little too grateful.  Yixing saw how Joonmyeon’s eyes raked up and down his body, his lips parting slightly when his gaze landed on the way Yixing’s loose shirt dipped down beneath his collarbones, and lower on the swell of his thighs that were clad with tight denim, especially where the rips exposed large chunks of smooth flesh.

       “Yeah, it’s me.”

       “You came?” Joonmyun sighed wistfully.  “I’m so happy.”

       Yixing slid into the booth, watching as Joonmyeon’s large, smooth hands fiddled with the empty coffee cup.

       “I came here to say some stuff.  Because you didn’t really let me finish last time.”

       Joonmyeon nodded.

       “Well, Joonmyeon, I-” Yixing paused. he had dreamed of the opportunity to confess to Joonmyeon for a long time, even practicing the thousand of thing he wanted to say but when it came down to it, he just sighed.

      “Joonmyeon, I love you.”

      Joonmyeons eyes widened, and he let out a little gasp of breath.

       “I know what you're gonna day,” Yixing said quickly, “that I’m too young and it’s just a result of you being the only caring person in my life right now.  But even though I love being with you because you are so understanding and caring, I really want to be someone who you can talk to too.”

       “Yixing, I… I don’t know what to say.  Wait,” he said before Yixing could interrupt, “ I know what I _should_ say.  I should say I’m too old for you and I don’t have feelings for you.”

       “Then what do you want to say,” Yixing whispered.  Joonmyeon sighed, taking a long pause before finally speaking.

       “That I missed you”

       Yixing sucked in a breath. He painfully shut his eyes.

       “Joonmyeon, I'm 18 in two weeks."

       “I know,” Joonmyeon whispered.

       “Give me your answer then."

       Joonmyeon sighed.  “Okay.”

~     

       Sehun was helping Luhan with his Mandarin class.  Well, he was supposed to be helping.  Mostly he was just staring at Luhan’s ass in the tight jeans he was wearing.  Honestly, he knew Luhan was tiny, but how did he get those on?  Then Sehun started imagining Luhan pulling up his pants, shimmying into them with dramatic movements of his hips................................................................

       “And Joonmyeon’s totally not talking to anyone about it, and it makes me wonder if he likes Yixing back?  I mean, not like I care, but isn’t Yixing a minor?”

       “Huh?” Sehun’s eyes returned to Luhan’s face, realizing what he had said.

       “Oh.  I mean, yeah he’s a minor, but isn’t love more important than age?”  Sehun asked hopefully.

       Luhan wrinkled his nose.  “I don’t know.  I mean, I guess other people wouldn’t mind but I think it would be weird to date someone that young.  That’d be like dating you,” Luhan laughed, punching Sehun on the shoulder.

       “Ha ha,” muttered Sehun weakly, dead on the inside.


	3. When Shit Happens, Ships Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would try to wrap things up in this chapter. Thanks for supporting this fic~~

     Luhan and Sehun were getting coffee at Mixed before tutoring, which basically meant they had to watch the baristas, Minseok and Jongdae, flirting for ten minutes before they actually made coffee.  
     “Yeobo, can you hand me the sugar?” Minseok called.  
     “Are you sure you need it?” Jongdae smirked, “You’re so sweet already.”  
     Sehun also contributed to this conversation by gagging and pretending to throw up, which made Luhan laugh, which made Minseok glare at them, which made      Luhan and Sehun scared because Minseok is really strong.  
     “Yeah, anyway, are we going to keep learning grammar in Madarin class?” Sehun whined. “Can’t you teach the class some useful phrases like, ‘are you single’ or ‘your place or mine?’”  
     “Awww our Sehunnie~~” Luhan cooed. “With the way you look, you won’t need to speak to pick up Chinese guys.”  
     Sehun laughed. On the inside, he was over analyzing every possible meaning that statement had... Luhan thinks I’m attractive? Is he saying I can win him over without words? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN I AM DECEASED.  
     “What about you?” Sehun asked. “Did you have to speak Korean to pick up guys?”  
     Luhan grinned. “They were okay with just moaning.”  
     Sehun did not just get turned on by that. Not. At. All.

~

  
     Joonmyeon treated Yixing to a night at the amusement park for his 18th birthday. When Yixing finished his fourth hot dog, Joonmyeon stared at him in disbelief.  
     “How do you eat so much?”  
     Yixing snorted. “I’m a growing boy.”  
     “Where does it all go?” Joonmyeon wondered. “You’re so skinny.”  
     “It all goes to my dick, that’s why it’s so big.”  
     “Yixing!” Joonmyeon protested.  
     “What? If you don’t believe me,” Yixing waggled his eyebrows, “I can show you.”  
     “Shut up and ride the Ferris Wheel with me.”  
     When Joonmyeon grabbed Yixing’s hand, it was covered with ketchup.  
     He didn’t really care.

  
~

  
     “Jongin, can I come in?” Kyungsoo shyly called outside of a tiny apartment. The door opened, revealing Jongin with messy hair and sleepy eyes.  
     “Kyungsoo?” Jongin mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.  
     (It was probably the cutest thing Kyungsoo had ever seen).  
     “Um, since you don’t like going outside, I thought we could have lunch at your house together? I brought some stuff to cook.”  
     Jongin’s smile split his face wide open. “Of course!”  
     Kyungsoo decided Jongin’s house was practically an extension of him. There was a barren wooden floor facing a large mirror and ballerina rail directly across from a large mattress covered in adorable stuffed animals. The kitchen was empty, the fridge full- evidence of Jongin’s tendency to order delivery for every meal.  
     Kyungsoo, who was accustomed to having to visit Jongin’s house to see him (because Jongin rarely left it), immediately got to work in the kitchen.  
     Within minutes, Kyungsoo and Jongin were all smiles and laughs while eating delicious kimchi spaghetti.  
     Until Jongin went silent.  
     “Jongin,” Kyungsoo mumbled, nervously, “why are you staring at me?”  
     “You deserve someone who can take you outside,” Jongin whispered sadly.  
     Kyungsoo frowned. “I don’t want someone who can take me outside. I want you.”  
     “If you are willing to change yourself to be with me, then I should too. I can’t let you give up everything just to be with me.”  
     “Then give up something,” Kyungsoo suggested, “come outside with me.”  
     Jongin sighed deeply. “It’s not that simple…”  
     “You’ve been outside before,” Kyungsoo accused, “to see Yifan.”  
     “It was night, that was… it was different than going somewhere with people…”  
     Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m a person, too. And you’re fine talking to me. Why not others too? I am proof that you can make new friends, that you can meet new people.”  
     “I don’t want to,” Jongin whispered.  
     “What?”  
     Jongin gave Kyungsoo a tiny smile. “I only want you.”

  
~

  
     Luhan and Sehun were organizing books at the tutoring school. Luhan kept contemplating which color to dye his hair next.  
     “I guess I’ll just do bubblegum pink again. Oh, Sehun, can I set you up with my friend? I promised I would find him someone this Friday.”  
     “Um no?” Sehun frowned.  
     “Why not? You’re single right?” Luhan raised an eyebrow.  
     “But I like someone,” Sehun said offhandedly.  
     Luhan threw the textbook he was holding on the ground.  
     Sehun looked annoyed. “What?”  
     “SEHUN?” Luhan screamed. “YOU HAVE A CRUSH?”  
     It was at that moment that Sehun felt his entire life being ripped apart. “Yes,” he said meekly, “I have a crush.”  
     “Do I know him?”  
     Sehun scourged his brain for a clever response. Yet again, his brain failed him. So, he did what any self-respecting person would do.  
     He ran out of the room, found a convenience store, and ate 5 cup ramens.

~

  
     Joonmyeon and Yixing were slowly moving up the Ferris wheel. It was pitch black, so they could see every brilliant light twinkling in the night sky.  
     “Happy Birthday, Yixing,” Joonmyeon smiled.  
     “Not for much longer,” Yixing smiled. “Only 1 more minute until I am officially legal. Joonmyeon, look at the view!” Yixing excitedly pointed out the window.  
     Joonmyeon stared at Yixing’s profile. “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”  
     They sat in silence for a while. A loud beeping interrupted the silence.  
     “What’s that noise?” Yixing turned to Joonmyeon, but instead was cut off with a pair of lips.  
     When Joonmyeon pulled away, he said, “It’s the alarm I set to countdown the time until I could kiss you again.”  
     Yixing’s face split into a huge smile. “Set the next alarm for two seconds and get back over here.”

~

  
     “It’s so bright outside…” Jongin shielded his eyes from the sun. “When I have to go outside, I only got at night.”  
     “Usually you’re all alone. We can get through this together,” Kyungsoo assured.  
     “So, what’s first?” Jongin asked apprehensively.  
     “The park. Just walking around with other people.”  
     Jongin sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”  
     Kyungsoo started to walk down the stairs, but Jongin grabbed his wrist.  
     “Wait,” Jongin called. His hand slipped into Kyungsoo’s.  
     “Let’s do this together.”

~

  
     “Sehun!” Luhan called. “Wait up!”  
     Sehun, though traumatized by the prospect of communicating with his crush, was tired of running away. So he turned around.  
     “What, Luhan? Are you going to force me to reveal my crush so you can meddle with my love life?”  
     “No, I already know you have a crush on me. Yixing told me ages ago.” Luhan clapped his hand on Sehun’s shoulder.  
     Sehun chuckled nervously. In a high pitched voice, he commented, “Yixing really does hold grudges, doesn’t he? I apologized forever ago for killing his goldfish.”  
     “Chill, Sehunnie. At first, I was grossed out because you’re like 12 years old-”  
     Sehun looked like he was about to protest, so Luhan pressed a finger to his mouth.  
     “Shut up.” He commanded. “At first, it was weird, okay? But I started thinking about it, and I want to try it.”  
     Sehun, having eaten Kyungsoo’s kimchi spaghetti, was accustomed to being happily surprised by things. So, naturally, when he was pleasantly surprised with           Luhan’s confession, he screamed.  
     Zitao, who was watching the entire exchange, bursted out laughing.  
     “It was a manly surprised reaction,” Sehun began to defend himself.  
     Zitao guffawed crazily. “That was the girliest scream I’ve heard.”  
     Luhan stared Zitao down. “You are the biggest scaredy cat I have met. You scream every time you see a bug, so you have no right to make fun of Sehun, who, incidentally, happens to be my boyfriend.”  
     Zitao cowered.  
     Luhan glanced at Sehun. “Sehun, stop blushing. Your red face clashes with your pink hair.”  
     He turned to face both of them. “Are you guys going to Mixed with everyone else or what?”

~

  
     Jongin and Kyungsoo were holding hands on a bench at the park.  
     “Okay, I think I’m ready for the next thing. This isn’t that bad- no one is looking at us,” Jongin smiled.  
     “Next is the club,” Kyungsoo said casually.  
     Jongin’s mouth dropped open. “What? The CLUB?!?!? WITH TONS OF PEOPLE CROWDED NEXT TO EACH OTHER WITH LOUD NOISES?!?!?!?”  
     Kyungsoo burst out laughing. “No, you idiot. I’m taking you to a coffee shop. Don’t worry- all my friends will be there, and they know you aren’t very… sociable, so they’ll go easy on you.”  
     Jongin made a face. “Meeting new people? Well, I guess if they’re your friends, they can’t be too bad.”  
     Kyungsoo snorted. “We’ll see.”

~

  
     Chanyeol’s band wasn’t even playing tonight. Everyone (Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok, Yifan, Luhan, Sehun, Zitao, Yixing, and Joonmyeon) just wanted to get together to hang out.  
     “Hey guys, what’s up?” Chanyeol greeted the group, arm slung around a blushing Baekhyun.  
     “Oh, nothing much, just going out with my shrink,” Yixing grinned manically. Everyone laughed.  
     “Wow, I can’t believe that you’re dating the minor that kissed you,” Luhan deadpanned to Joonmyeon.  
     “He totally kissed me back,” Yixing defended himself.  
     Joonmyeon grumbled, “I don’t remember kissing back.”  
     “Memory,” Yixing began, “worsens with age.”  
     “He’s not that much older than Yixing!” Sehun randomly shouted. “Four years is nothing!”  
     Everyone turned to stare at him.  
     “It’s only a three year age gap between me and Joonmyeon, Sehun,” Yixing smiled pointedly.  
     “Oh,” Sehun flushed red in realization. He was totally thinking about the four years that set he and Luhan apart.  
     Luhan pulled Sehun’s tomato face toward him by his necktie, pressing their foreheads together.  
     “Now the gap between us is only four inches,” he smirked, bringing their mouths together for a soft kiss. (Sehun blushed even harder).  
     Sehun’s hand slid slowly down Luhan’s back…  
     Jongdae and Minseok started being grossly romantic again.  
     Yixing and Joonmyeon held hands.  
     Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun closer to him.  
     Kyungsoo shyly locked pinkies with Jongin, who quietly asked, “Are people usually like this?”  
     Kyungsoo just laughed.

~

    Later, when Kyungsoo submitted his novel to Yifan, it was called Mixed.  It was about a group of 12 idiots who fell in love with each other centered around their favorite coffee shop and the narrator- a novelist- ended up falling in love with an asocial dancer.

     It was super romantic.  Yifan, Kyungsoo's editor, hated it.  (But hopefully you won't :)

~  
       
     THE END.


End file.
